


The Man

by doesitsay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesitsay/pseuds/doesitsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conflict story from a dogs perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> First Hanni fic written for an hour of concentrated Jane Espenson mindfullness madness trial

The day I met him I was lost and alone. 

My partner had disowned me – cast aside like a piece of rotten meat – thought I could make it on my own but you don’t realize what you had til its gone even though it was manure.

Plus I sometimes like horsehit it covers many things. You roll. You forget.

He was patient – cajoled me with treats.

I ran and ran and then stopped. He talked. 

We don’t understand first of all until we know the smell and the taste and intent.

Then all of a sudden I was in his car – didn’t really care what the future held – I felt drunk on anticipation – first time I had done anything so reckless. 

My world was suddenly without control and it scared me.

Then home.

This was a shock. There were others murmurs, concern, I was an outsider – how could I fit in?  
Then my name .. the only name I chose to recognize now no matter what happened before . 

This was someone who understood me.

“Winston here’s everybody – everybody this is Winston”.

Grumbles – its always difficult settling into someone elses routine – I had done it 3 times before. I was 5 at this point and old enough to understand what was being said to me.

The little one didn’t like me .. his problem... I was just following orders – although they didn’t seem like orders and I liked doing what I was asked. 

Odd. 

He had a way of understanding me that I couldn’t quite fathom. Knew what I wanted to do before I wanted to do it.

He calmed the short one with a hiss and he listened. This was important. This was a pack to be reckoned with.

Later that night I was sleeping - ok in a cage – fair enough he didn’t know me – I could eat him for all he knew.

He was having a bad dream. Didn’t understand everything he said but it was obvious he was in another place. I wanted to be there with him to protect him.  
Oddly the others felt the same as me.

We work together now and we are his third arm his third eye.  
We are his.  
Something about this one engendered a loyalty that isn’t always given so quickly.

OK we like people who hit us or shout at us – it’s the same as their own kind. You always hurt the one you love.  
But he was in a hell of his own making and oddly he really didn’t take it out on the rest of us. 

I found that out in the next 2 years.

I always knew what he was going to do. I could see him because he radiated intent. He thought about us, and that led him to plans. In every other aspect of his life he was a myriad of intent. 

I could see his choices and his confusion. Desire mixed with restriction.

He was like us – looking for a home with no walls. He wanted to be good but be free. He wanted to be wild. 

His friends were his necessary restraint.

He had friends. I wasn’t always sure of them. Their intention was always unclear to me.

People don’t realise that as dogs we can see the future. Not years for us; what does that mean in your terms?  
We can smell what someone plans do.

The chemicals swirl, the skin sweats, the story is told.  
We can see the eyes smell and the colour of intent and its vibrations.  
I think people lose that as they grow. They have too many things and lose the wildness.

The big man, big coat, gruff voice….always had another motive.  
I always thought he wanted to trip my man up. I watched.   
He seemed civil, he was good to us and respected the space we needed to breathe – but he wanted more.   
He would’ve pushed.

The girl we saw most often, soft, sweet smell of kindness and warmth.   
Always good as well… had thoughts about my man but the indecision would kill her .   
She saw many paths and couldn’t choose. She was like us and applesauce.

The invisible man.  
He had a core I couldn’t taste or smell. He had regard and more than anything else questions.  
The last time we saw him, he raised questions .

I sat outside.

My man approached and I smelt blood and waited patiently as in all these times he would know what to do. 

The other had come in and was unusually chaotic. He carried something with him that smelt like offal and bad soil and desecration. These are the things that the invisible man had control of and yearned for but was apart from. 

He had brought something that reeked of murder.

This reminded me of violence and I stayed outside.

The others were taken in by his manners.  
Dogs like manners. We are easily led.

There were actions taking place that I had to avoid. I had seen this and I didn’t want to see it again as it reminded me of why I had run the last time. I didn’t want to be sent away.

He greeted me and asked why I was outside then he entered….

I ran to the shed and vomited. 

Time passed and i don't remember clearly anymore.

He has left us and I cannot trust him but I love him.

It was for months – and she looked out for us. 

It was a balm as we were together but I did not understand why he left then. The invisible man had absorbed him. I watched him leave.

The last time .. I ignored him. 

He didn’t notice. He smelt different he was acrid and smoke and he wanted something else and was pulling at his leash…..then he had a calm and was my man again.

But I smelt his death.

He was somewhere else and he wanted us with him but we couldn’t go.

I am old now and with a person I love. Not as much. They could not understand the love I have given up and where it led us. 

I would kill for him but he never asked me to. 

I loved him and would kill for him.


End file.
